


Heaven fell with my fall

by messofgorgeouschaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angel Harry Styles, Archangel Zayn, Cupid Niall Horan, Demon Louis Tomlinson, Good Omens AU, Greek God Liam, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Apocalypse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messofgorgeouschaos/pseuds/messofgorgeouschaos
Summary: “Are you-“ the demon coughed. “Are you the angel Harry?”Harry turned his head to face him again, head tilted to the side. “Yes? How do you know my name?” Did he know him in Heaven? No. Impossible. He would’ve remembered someone as handsome as him. Not that an angel should be finding demons handsome in any capacity; he just knew appeal when he saw it. Beauty wasn’t lost on the devils.“Do I look familiar?” the demon asked. Harry thought he could hear the hope in his voice. But demons weren’t supposed to have hope. Or so he thought.Harry shook his head. He tried to remember all the angels he knew, both archangels and angels, but none looked anything like the demon standing before him. “Am I supposed to?”The demon’s shoulders slightly slumped forward with a shake of his head. “No. You’re not.”Or, a love story between two idiots in love and the centuries it took for them to realize it. A Good Omens AU.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Mary!! If this is the only way I get your ass to learn some history so be it lmao
> 
> I want to thank all the people who helped me build the story: Miriam, Gloria, Gia, Kate, and anyone else! Title comes from "Giving Up the Ghost" by Blossoms.
> 
> Side note for future chapters: I was raised Catholic, so that's where my point of reference comes from. I researched as much as I could for what I could do with other religions. I also tried to be as historically accurate as possible in some instances, but took some liberties when I couldn't find concrete evidence of something (and if I wanted something to fit into the story lol). Feel free to let me know if you have any concerns! But read this more as a fun fic than me trying to accurately portray historical/religious/mythological stuff. Cept for Anne Boleyn; justice for her all around.
> 
> Also if you want to know what their characters are: Harry is a Christian Angel, Louis is a Christian Demon, Liam is Apollo, Zayn is an Islamic Archangel, and Niall is Cupid.

Love. It’s a funny sort of thing, when you really think about it. That’s how the world began.

It was the fornicating of Gaia and Uranus that formed the Earth, for both had been lonely in the emptiness. Since then, various beliefs of creation roamed the planet. But like many great things, each belief had to come to an end. Well, not really an end; more like “it’s not you, it’s us” followed with a pink slip. With no followers to believe in them, it sent the gods into retirement. And like human retirement, the gods didn’t give two fucks of what they did in their spare time. Some went to other dimensions, some chilled out in their home planets, some decided to stay on Earth. Some even came to love the humans that inhabited the planet, even if they didn’t worship them directly anymore. Some just couldn’t find it in their hearts to let go.

But others could, and sometimes it was hard to actually locate them with all the traveling they did. If you needed to find Zeus, he was usually chilling with Ra on the gas planet Jupiter, but then again he was spotted with Lord Byron in the 19th century. Where there’s honey, there’s bees, so where there’s sex, there’s Zeus.

Persephone still pegs Hades in the Underworld (which had to be relocated to Wikipedia headquarters once Hell moved in) from Spring to Autumn and returns with an eyeroll to visit her mother on Ceres, staying in the asteroid belt from Autumn to Spring. Pluto is just too far and lonely for Hades to travel all by himself, so these days he keeps himself busy by adding to obscure wiki articles. He didn’t really have sources for his facts (the souls of the undead weren’t really something he could link in) but he tried his best.

All in all, the gods kept busy throughout the centuries, whether they were working for humanity or not.

But that’s beside the point, because this is a love story about angels. Christian angels to be precise. God wasn’t exactly keen on letting her angels intermingle with humans and other supernatural entities of other religions, but there was one angel who was able to make friends with everyone and quite liked his life on Earth: Harry. He had an actual “heavenly” name, given to him by God of course, but he quite preferred Harry.

He just didn’t think that about a month into the official start of his angel duties on Earth, he’d meet a demon that would mean more to him than any earthly pleasure he treasured.

Because this story started long before the Garden of Eden. It started in the heavens, among the stars, the clouds. A love was formed there, so pure in its existence that not an ounce of temptation could spoil it. Two souls found one another, and bonded before they even realized they were one.

And that’s the best kind of love, because it never really ends.

**6000 BCE - Garden of Eden**

Harry sighed as he watched Adam and Eve take off into the wilderness, hoping his messages to the other gods were heeded. Sobek said he would watch out for them as best he could but made no promises. Hestia was also in the area and promised to watch them. Since Eve was expecting, Hera also took it upon herself to make sure she was healthy. But still, Harry worried, noticing the dark clouds upon the horizon. The Almighty hadn’t invented rain yet, but now it seems she sped up a prototype of it. Perfect timing, or punishment, Harry thought, with the expulsion of humans from the garden.

Luckily archangel Raphael sent word that he would guide them through the desert until they found appropriate shelter. It was really a team effort between all the supernatural deities. Most were just waiting around for their worshippers to start worshipping, so Harry didn’t find it too out of place to ask for help. Some gods actually did serve a higher purpose in life. Not that his boss, God Herself, wasn’t a good enough one, but he did find her decisions to be well… off putting to say the least.

So he called in a few favors. Was that so bad?

He could feel the wind against his white wings, the thunderstorm rolling in up ahead. He had heard of the designs of it, but this was his first time watching it from afar. It looked menacing and did frighten him a bit. Would Adam and Eve survive it?

But his mind went elsewhere; he felt another presence in the air. One that he wasn’t familiar with. He turned to find a large black (snake? Yes, that’s what Adam named them.) snake slithering its way next to him.

Now, Harry loved that God allowed animals on this earth. It brought immense joy to his heart to meet new creations that would soon roam the planet. The cat and kiwi bird were his particular favorites. The chicken too.

But he hadn’t met a snake before. Heard about them, yes, but not seen one while he was on Earth. Its scales were black and shimmering against the sunlight, turquoise eyes staring back at him. They were mesmerizing in a way, almost something he could get lost in if not careful.

“Hello there,” the snake hissed.

“You can talk?” Harry said, blinking back at him. “Hello.”

“You’re not scared, angel?”

Harry should be, but he wasn’t. “Aren’t you the snake that tempted Eve?” He heard the rumors from Uriel, and now that he was looking at this snake more closely, he looked like he could serve up temptations of the sort easily.

“Well,” the snake said, its large body coming around until its tail went at an angle in front of itself, the head resting on it. “I wouldn’t say so much tempt. I told her what the fruit does. God didn’t tell her not to eat it; just Adam. So if anyone is to blame, humans fucked up because of Adam. He knew the consequences. Eve didn’t. And why even put a tree in the middle of the garden and tell them not to touch? Seems like it was a setup from the start if you ask me.”

“Ah,” Harry nodded. He didn’t appreciate the gesture either, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud when the Almighty might be hearing. “Have you-”

The snake started to transform in front of him, growing taller until it stopped around his height, the face of a man emerging as the scales shed into skin. Well, human skin. But this man, demon, whatever he was, was beautiful. He had feathery brown hair that gleamed in the sun, as if it was not used to it, and a snake mark below his ear. And instead of the scales across his body, large black wings appeared from his back, stretching out and almost bumping Harry’s white ones. A demon for sure then. It made Harry sad to think of how painful his fall must’ve been. But after noticing the way the dark grey fabric of the robe clung to the demon’s body, Harry’s eyes traveled up and noticed he was looking back at him with an arched brow. His eyes remained the same as his animal form; blue and gazing at him with an intensity that made Harry’s skin prickle. Now, Harry wasn’t that used to his earthly body at this point, but he knew that had to mean something.

“What was that?” the demon said.

“Oh,” Harry swallowed. “Just nothing. You’re a demon?”

“What gave me away,” the former snake scoffed. “Wings not the perfect pure shade of white?”

Harry shrugged, turning to face the desert again. A demon with an attitude; not surprising in the slightest. He had every right to be angry of course; considering what his life must’ve been like in Hell. “Just asking. That’s all.” He thought the demon would leave or something, but in a side glance he noticed how much he was staring at him, his mouth slightly agape.

“Are you-“ the demon coughed. “Are you the angel Harry?”

Harry turned his head to face him again, head tilted to the side. “Yes? How do you know my name?” Did he know him in Heaven? No. Impossible. He would’ve remembered someone as handsome as him. Not that an angel should be finding demons handsome in any capacity; he just knew appeal when he saw it. Beauty wasn’t lost on the devils.

“Do I look familiar?” the demon asked. Harry thought he could hear the hope in his voice. But demons weren’t supposed to have hope. Or so he thought.

Harry shook his head. He tried to remember all the angels he knew, both archangels and angels, but none looked anything like the demon standing before him. “Should I know you?”

The demon’s shoulders slightly slumped forward with a shake of his head. “No. You’re not.” Before Harry could press the issue the demon continued. “Didn’t you have a flute?”

Harry blinked back at him. He would accept the change of subject as it came, but he didn’t know it would be of _that_. He had given his prized flute to Eve as they left the garden, thinking he had to give them something before they headed out into the wilderness. It was hard to part with since the Almighty had gifted him that instrument, but it was better than nothing. Was this demon watching him from afar or something? “Yes I did.” He responded simply.

“So where is it?” the demon asked.

“Gave it away,” the angel murmured.

“You did what?”

“I gave it away,” Harry whined, already irritated that someone was calling him out on it. “They’re going out there all alone into the unknown and I panicked so I gave them something that I thought would help!”

“And _a flute_ was going to help them survive in the desert?” the demon said.

“I said I panicked I didn’t say it was logically thought out,” the angel huffed. At least Raphael didn’t question him in his antics. Who was this demon to suddenly judge him? “And I didn’t just give them a flute. I sent messages to other deities to let them know the couple is out there alone and it would be very kind of them to help if needed.”

“Well,” the demon shrugged, “it’s the thought that counts I guess. Besides, you’re an angel. I don’t think it’s possible for you to do the wrong thing. Given your celestial upbringing and such.”

“Really?” Harry beamed, sighing in relief. He was worrying if his flute wasn’t enough, and it didn’t help that this demon wasn’t helping his anxiety on the subject. Now he seemed to follow Harry’s own thinking and it brought a sense of calm over him to know that. “Oh thank you-“ he realized he hadn’t learned the demon’s name yet even though he knew his, so he left a small pause as he nodded to him. It was only polite to know his as well.

“Louis,” the demon replied, a small smile on his face.

“Louis,” Harry repeated. He liked how the sounded on his tongue. “I like that.”

The demon visibly swallowed. It looked as if he was holding back from saying something but decided against. The angel wasn’t about to pry about that. “Yeah. I like it too,” was all Louis replied, and Harry was satisfied.

The thunder cloud roared above them, and Harry felt the drops of water start to fall on his skin. He liked rain, he figured, but he could tell Louis was grimacing at every drop that was coming down on him.

So he did the noble thing and draped one of his own wings over the demon, shielding him from the water. Louis didn’t seem to mind, taking a step closer to him. Harry could only turn and sigh as he looked out to Adam and Eve. He hoped the love was worth the temptation.


	2. Egypt

**2000 BCE – Egypt**

As the wind tugged his hair away from his face, Harry watched from afar as the workers hauled the large masses of rock up the ramps, wondering how long it would take to complete the massive structure. Each layer seemed to be a bit smaller than the one it was standing on, so he was curious to see how it would end up. He had been standing there for a few hours, letting the gentle breeze of the sand rustle against his white robes, helping him keep cool in the heat. If there was one thing he had to complain about his human body, it was the way humans perspired. Then again, they had to or else their bodies would overheat, and he really didn’t want that. God’s creations really were bizarre.

“Well hello there, Harry!”

The angel blinked as he turned around, his eyes meeting familiar blue ones. Snake eyed blue ones. It was the demon from the garden, staring at him with a bright smile. They had met a few times over the years, enough to be friendly with one another whenever they found each other in the same place. But he didn’t expect to find him here of all places.

“Oh,” he gave a small smile, careful not to show his excitement too much. He didn’t know what the archangels would say at him being friendly with a demon so often. “Hello, Louis.” While Harry was in his standard robes, Louis was dressed head to toe in black ones.

“What brings you here?” Louis said as he looked out into the horizon. “This doesn’t seem to be your usual place of ‘holy’ work.”

This place happened to be Egypt, in northern Africa. And for a demon who shouldn’t know _that_ much about angels, Louis was right to note that Harry wasn’t assigned to this part of the world. But nothing much was happening where he was stationed, so who could blame him for taking a break and visiting some of the Egyptian gods? Uriel did say they were a hoot.

“Well,” Harry replied easily. “I’d like to see more of the world that God created. The Gods of Egypt are due for retirement soon, so I’d like to see what their people are up to until then.”

Humans had done well since Adam and Eve left the garden, spreading themselves all over the globe. They created their civilizations on different continents, ranging from the heat of the African desserts to the ends of the Andes mountains. He wondered why some humans appeared lighter in tone than the original humans (he thought their ebony skin looked ethereal in every way) but he enjoyed seeing the different shades humans came in. Each had their own culture and way of life, and it was rewarding to see how humanity evolved in their advancement.

That’s not to say everything has been dandy since creation, though. Harry almost thought of going back to heaven once he saw the sheer cruelty of what humans were capable of. War was the worst, in his opinion. War showed no mercy on its victims, and it could destroy the tiniest of lives in the process or stop them from prospering all together. Once their hearts were filled with animosity (no doubt with the help of some temptations from demons) there was little to be done to stop their hatred from poisoning the minds of others. It made Harry’s own heart hurt to watch, but whenever he sought answers as to why this had to happen in the first place, the other angels simply looked on with sadness and said, “God must not be questioned”. But that didn’t solve the sad reality of the world.

So, he did what he could to make the world a better place, performing some miracles here and there, sometimes without letting the higher ups know. He knew Gabriel wouldn’t approve of such things, but sometimes he couldn’t give a flower’s behind of what _he_ thought. Harry was put on Earth to do God’s will, and if God didn’t want him to make the world a better place, then what other purpose did he have?

For some reason he was stuck in the northern region of what was to be known as “Europe” later on in the years, but with nothing truly exciting happening around there (well there were exciting _things_ , but the weather was too much sometimes and humans in the Bronze Age weren’t that exhilarating), he felt like he needed a change of pace. So, Egypt was the place to go.

“Building pointless structures looks like,” Louis murmured as he looked around. “I don’t see the importance of having massive temples for one measly ruler when their riches could be spent on necessary things for humanity.”

“Well I think they’re showing just how talented humans can be,” Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Just wait until you see what kind of structures God has for her places of worship in the future.” He looked over to see the demon making a face.

“See,” he grimaced. “That’s exactly why I didn’t belong up there. God just allows pointless things to exist without reason when it could be used for the benefit of others. Don’t you think so, angel?”

Harry blinked at him, those blue eyes looking back at him with such guarded curiosity. “What do you mean?” he asked carefully. He knew where this was going, so he let him explain.

“Don’t you ever question why God does such things in the world? I mean,” the demon sighed, “humans have only just existed on this planet, and I’ve seen plenty of war, famine, and general inhumanity going around. And I can’t help but wonder, is that what humans were intended to do? Just exist in a space and make life harmful for others? Because there’s absolutely no reason that their pharaoh,” he said as he pointed towards the workers,” can’t be down there working alongside his own men to build this structure. The only reason some people have privileges in this world is because of who they were born to. And they look down on those less fortunate, and even take advantage of them because of their wealth. And if that’s how humans are, I’d rather be inhuman.”

“Oh,” Harry exhaled as he turned to watch the workers again, not knowing he was even holding a breath in. Of course he agreed with the demon, but it was not safe for him to say that. It’s not like he didn’t remember why Satan and the others were cast out of heaven. They questioned God’s authority, and that was simply unacceptable. And by the looks of things, this demon’s thinking didn’t change much since then. “We-We’re not supposed to question why the Almighty does things. She does as She does and as an angel, I have a duty to follow it. Whatever my own thoughts are about it.” He glanced over to see the demon give him an eyeroll. “Besides, it’s not like there’s no hierarchy where you’re from. Isn’t Satan your ruler? I don’t think you have a hill to judge the humans from if you’re only there because Satan rules over you from a bigger hill.”

“I-” Louis started but ultimately shut his mouth. “Oh, pish posh. It’s not the same.”

“I’d say it is,” Harry said pointedly. “Hierarchies are inescapable, whether you accept it or not.”

“Of course you do,” he said. “What angel would ever defy God herself.”

“Well,” the angel replied. “We saw what happened to you all, and that scared us into her submission. We must never give into temptation.” Harry doesn’t really remember much of life before the fall of Satan and his followers, but he does remember the stern warning that came from God because of it. He wondered what Louis would think of his own thoughts on humanity and their place in the world.

The demon gave him a nod. “If you only knew what you were missing because of that submission.”

Harry thought for a moment. “Is it not the same submission you give to Satan though? After all, you do his bidding up here as I do Her bidding.”

Louis shook his head. “While I do serve him, we are at least allowed to think for ourselves in some respects. Which – if you think about it – is what got us here in the first place. Free thinking makes us submit to ourselves in a way, or submission to another’s freer beliefs. I quite like submitting to my own thoughts, if I do say so myself.”

Well, if he put it like that. “Are you saying you’re trying to tempt me into your submission?” Harry asked playfully with a shy smile. He liked discussing things with his acquaintance, but he didn’t need debates all the time. There was only so much an angel and demon could end up agreeing on. “So I could think like you?”

Louis grinned in return. “If you think opening your mind to think for yourself is temptation, then I’ll be more than happy to give you that, angel.”

Harry kept his smile as he turned away again. He’s met some other demons around the world, some in his travels and some that just happened to be in his territory. Most would look at him with such scorn on their faces that made Harry want to crawl into a hole and stay there for a century or two. He knew fallen angels had every right to feel betrayed for what happened, but he couldn’t help being an angel himself.

And well, Louis was different. He didn’t make him feel uneasy, like the other demons who threatened to pluck some feathers from his wings as Harry tried to ignore them. Louis almost felt… warm. He’s never touched him, but there was something familiar about him that put Harry at ease every time they were together. Whether it was the tenderness in his eyes, or the kind nature of his aura, or the way he spoke with such strength and softness at the same time. He liked it, and he didn’t care that the other man was a demon. He was an angel, after all, in a past life. They weren’t that different in that sense.

“What are you here for then?” Harry asked, suddenly remembering why Louis just happened to be in the same place as he was.

“Set invited me for lunch,” Louis replied simply.

The angel thought for a moment, scurrying his brain for the list of Egyptian gods that Raphael had told him once. “Set?” Harry gasped. “The god of war?”

“Yes?” the demon laughed. “Is that surprising?”

Not really. Seeing how friendly and charming Louis could be, Harry had no doubt he could make friends with other deities on earth. “I didn’t think your hierarchy morals would agree with other gods who are up in the hierarchy,” he teased.

“Oh shut it,” the demon said with an eye roll. “I’m nice to creatures who are nice to me.”

“Are you on friendly terms with all the gods?”

Louis nodded along. “Anubis as well. Osiris once in a while, depending on his mood. They’re all pretty fascinating once you get to know them. Who would’ve thought they’d have much in common with a demon like me?”

“Well you are very interesting,” Harry said without thinking, feeling his face slightly flush as he spoke. He wanted to blame the burning sun above them. “We get along well enough.”

“And you don’t think that’s strange?” Louis asked. “You being acquaintances with the likes of me?”

Harry frowned a bit. “Is it really strange? You were an angel before, so we are technically equals in a way, and your presence doesn’t unnerve me like some of the other demons do.” And he hoped Louis didn’t take it as an insult. He had to know that.

“I would take offense to that,” Louis deadpanned, “but even I can’t stand the other demons sometimes. Loathsome bunch when they want to be.”

“Ah,” Harry nodded. He watched as more workers pushed another piece of stone up the ramp, marveling at how simple they made it look. He wondered what else humans would be able of building in the future, besides what the Almighty had told them. Would they be pointless as Louis described? He hoped not. He wanted to hope that humans would know not to look down on the helpless but instead help them in all the ways they can. At least that’s what he would do if he was a human. As an angel, he could only push humans to do their best in the world without having to miracle them into doing so. And that was a challenge on its own.

“Maybe it’s easier to know that God is imperfect?” he offered, looking over at the demon. “Everyone has their imperfections. Across the universe, actually.”

Louis smiled wryly. “Maybe. Maybe.”


	3. Babylon

**1792 BCE – Babylon**

Louis looked out into the crowd, bodies bumping into him as he pushed his way through. Hammurabi was set to make an appearance soon, the humans whispering amongst themselves as they waited in anticipation. The hot sun was high in the sky, but thankfully the freshness of his robes kept him cool. Honestly, humans knew how to adapt to any setting, and he really admired that about them. Just as he was about to keep moving through the crowd, he saw a familiar figure standing a few feet away, even though it wasn’t the angel he hoped to find.

“Zayn?”

“Louis!” the angel laughed as he brought him into a hug. Zayn was an Islamic archangel, ranking higher than Harry in his own hierarchy. Even though Louis thought, no well he _knew_ he would like Harry, he didn’t know he could find friends in other angels. He met Zayn during the wars, and their personalities seemed to match well despite their religious affiliations. So whenever Louis happened to find Zayn around the world, he would happily stop to chat when he could. “I didn’t think I’d find you here.”

“Change of plans-” Louis stopped once he realized there was someone, definitely a god, standing next to Zayn, and by the looks of their body language, they were more than just acquaintances.

Zayn seemed to follow his eyesight and laughed when his own landed on the other god. “How silly of me,” he chuckled. “Louis, this is my soulmate, Liam. Well, that’s the name he likes for himself. Or Apollo, as he’s known in his territory.”

Louis nodded, looking over the god. He’s heard of Apollo, the god of the sun in the Greek territory of the world. Son of Zeus, protector of youth, twin brother of Artemis. And from what he remembers in his time in Delphi, Louis was pretty sure he heard Apollo was also the god of music and poetry. And archery, of course. With a sister like that there was no way he wasn’t.

And as he got a good look of him, strong chin, piercing yet soft eyes, body chiseled to perfection, it’s no wonder Zayn fell for him. Archangels always did end up with all the luck. Why he wanted to be called “Liam” was beyond him, but no point in exploring it. Every god had their quirks.

“God of the Sun? Pleasure to meet you, mate,” Louis said with a smile. “I’m a demon, in case you don’t know. Louis the Demon.” He needed to put that out there before he was given unforgiving looks because of his status. Not that he expected the god to judge him, but he’d rather be forward than wait for them to judge. And thankfully, the archangel had chosen a mate that had no hint of judgement of him.

“Oh no,” Liam smiled warmly. “Zayn has told me all about you, and it’s nice to finally meet the demon he’s been describing to me. I’ve never really understood the purpose of fallen angels but,” he said with a shrug, “every religion on this earth has their peculiarities.”

Louis laughed, looking over at Zayn. He didn’t even know how long they were together at this point, but it’s nice to know his friend found someone so similar to him in tastes. Clearly kindhearted as well. That was someone you wanted to spend eternity with. “I guess so,” he answered.

“And what brings you here then, Louis?” Zayn asked as he stepped closer to Liam, resting his head on his shoulder. “Babylon isn’t really your area of work.”

It wasn’t. But…. well he might as well come clean about it. “I had a day off with no temptations to do so,” he said with a paused sigh. “Do you remember my angel?”

Zayn frowned as he turned to him. “The one you were in love with before you fell?” he exclaimed. That story was one of the first personal ones he shared with Zayn, and it was nice to know he remembered it so.

Louis nodded. “I found him again.” Even saying it out loud sent a shiver down his spine, warming his heart with the electricity. “I found my angel.”

The demon watched as the joy rapidly left the archangels face. “So he doesn’t know you?”

“Why wouldn’t he know you?” Liam interjected. He had clearly been paying attention, so really not a self-centered god. Another plus in the demon’s mental checklist.

“When you fall,” Louis swallowed, trying to protect his heart at he unearthed the burning remembrance of it, “your memory doesn’t get wiped, as part of punishment. So you always remember what you fell from. My memories from heaven are still very vivid, from the ways the clouds looked, to God herself, to the other angels, etc. Harry, oh Harry. But if you’re in love with someone, all memory they have of you is erased from their minds. As if their lover never existed. Just adds to your punishment, you know…” he trailed off.

“Are you serious?” Liam gasped as he looked over at Zayn, who was simply nodding along. “So… once he saw you again after you fell, he had no idea who you were? Are?”

Louis sighed, sadness clouding his cold heart all over again. “No. He didn’t recognize me, and I can’t say it doesn’t hurt. I know that was what was supposed to happen, but maybe there was a small part of me that hoped he’d be able to remember, as illogical as it sounds.” Maybe Harry even found another lover while he was still in heaven, enjoying his time in the clouds next to someone who actually deserved him. Not someone who threw their life away over a simple challenge of authority.

“I’m really sorry, mate,” Liam sighed, leaning over to kiss Zayn’s cheek. “I hope he can remember you in some way, and I’d love to hear more about it. Maybe I can find a way to help! But I have to get going before Zeus decides to go war with Poseidon again.”

“Thanks, mate,” the demon said with a sigh. There was no chance anyone could help, but he appreciated the thought.

“I understand,” Zayn smiled. “Go be the hero you’re meant to be, my love.”

Louis watched as they said goodbye again, Liam’s eyes never leaving the angel’s as he kissed his hand. He remembered what it felt like to love someone like that. “Until the next time, my love,” the sun god said, and with that he disappeared into the crowd.

“How long has that been going on?” Louis said as he watched him leave, having long missed his form but just staring in the general direction.

The archangel sighed dreamingly, perfect eyelashes fluttering before turning to face Louis again. “A few hundred years,” he grinned. “I actually met him before I met you, but we were taking things slow back then. Then he gave me this,” he said raising his wrist to show a golden bracelet with a sun emblem dangling by the chain, “when he realized he loved me. Two hundred years later, I still feel like every day is a new adventure with him.”

“Sounds like you,” Louis chuckled, truly happy that Zayn had found a mate. Being on earth and working for the higher entities was a surprisingly lonely job, so to share it with someone really made it worth the stay. “So you’re really in love then?” he asked.

“I can only be so lucky to find my soulmate,” Zayn smiled as he looked down at his bracelet.

“Yeah,” Louis signed. “I know.” He knew the feeling well.

“So you still haven’t told me why-”

“Louis!”

They both turned to see Harry approaching them, easily making his way through the crowd. Even though it wasn’t possible in their human form, Louis could still seem the aura of his angelic being around him glowing, like the ethereal creature he was. Sometimes he wished he could see how Harry looked in heaven, if he had changed in away way, if he had dressed different. He knew the other angels could do as they pleased, but Harry had his quirks about how he did things. Luckily, he seemed to adapt easily to the robes, this time in burgundy ones that clung to his slim form, the hood was half pulled over his head, showing off his curls to the world. A tight white band sat on his waist, and it only made Louis remember how easily his hands used to fit there when they embraced all those years ago.

“Is that him?” Zayn whispered, eyes wide as he asked.

“Yes,” Louis swallowed.

“He’s beautiful.”

As if Louis hadn’t spent millennia crying over that. When Harry got closer, the demon smiled widely. “Fancy seeing you here, angel.” There really wasn’t a time that seeing Harry wouldn’t bring an instant smile to his face; or heart really.

“This Hammurabi fellow seems interesting,” Harry giggled as he looked around the crowd. “So I thought I’d see him. But I didn’t expect to see you here!” His smile was so bright Louis thought it would blind him, and it hurt every part of his soul not to smother it with his own lips.

“Well,” Louis said with a simple shrug, not wanting to admit that the angel was the real reason he was there. “Allow me to introduce a friend, Archangel Zayn,” he said with a nod to the other angel.

“Oh we’ve met,” as Harry shook his hand. “A few eons ago, I think. Hello again!”

“Oh yes,” Zayn nodded. “I don’t have the best memory, since I would’ve remembered someone as beautiful as you.”

Louis frowned as he saw Harry blush. Leave it to Zayn to flirt with _his_ angel. “So sad you couldn’t meet Zayn’s partner,” he pointed out, chin up a bit as he looked at the archangel. There was no way he was going to let someone else charm Harry in front of him.

“You have a partner?” Harry gasped. “Who?”

“A Greek God by the name of Apollo,” Zayn said proudly. “My lot isn’t supposed to come to Earth until a few more thousand years, but I couldn’t resist spending some time on Earth with him.”

Harry’s face lit up in realization. “Ah! I am familiar with his sister. She gave me some arrows as a gift once when I visited Greece. She was a very intimidating one.”

Louis had a few encounters with the Greek Gods as well, and he vividly remembered Artemis being a great lover of women.

“Really?” Zayn grinned. “Then I shall have to introduce you to her brother. As the sun god, he really is a ray of sunshine in my life,” he said dreamingly.

The demon rolled his eyes at the sentiment, even though his own sunshine was standing right before him as well. He knew the feeling all too well, so it’s not as if he could blame Zayn for feeling that way.

“He sounds lovely,” Harry replied, Louis noticing the soft smile on his face. “I do hope to meet him someday. But for now,” he looked around, “I must be off! I have a friend waiting near the front and I think I have kept them waiting enough.”

“Go on then, angel,” Louis laughed. “Don’t break your promise.”

“Goodbye, Louis! Pleasure to meet you again, Zayn!” He disappeared into the crowd as they waved him off.

“So that was your angel?” the archangel asked softly.

“That was my angel,” Louis repeated.

“Well, I understand why you’re still in love with him. He’s marvelous.”

“As if I could ever stop,” the demon answered solemnly. Even if it was possible, he knew he could never. Nothing would ever compare to his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for updates! fic post [here](https://indiekissy.tumblr.com/post/186863003448/heaven-fell-with-my-fall-by-messofgorgeouschaoshere).


End file.
